Household products are often supplied in continuous sheets on roll such as a roll of paper towels. The individual sheets on the roll are often perforated at uniform length to provide tearing of the desired amount of material from the roll. A holder that secures the roll and permits the roll to rotate commonly dispenses product. In many dispensers, the roll may rotate freely making it more difficult to dispense only the desired amount and making it more likely that the roll will unravel when the leading sheet of material is pulled.
Although prior art solutions have used friction to limit the rotation of the dispenser, it is difficult to control and maintain the proper amount of friction to allow the proper dispensing of the desired material, yet limit the unraveling of the roll when the leading sheet is pulled. Therefore, it is desired that there is a need for a holder and dispenser for rolled products that more precisely controls the dispensing of a rolled product while preventing unraveling of the roll when the leading sheet is pulled.